


Let Me Hear You Laugh

by I_am_number_seven



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Cinderella - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_number_seven/pseuds/I_am_number_seven
Summary: Eleni was a reclusive screenwriter; happy with her solitary life until an unexpected invitation arrived in the mail one morning. Her former fiance from years ago invited her to his wedding, and the masquerade ball to follow.Now Eleni has to decide whether to leave the door to her painful past firmly barred, or take a risk and open the door to either true love, or fresh heartbreak.An Evan Peters fanfiction and a Cinderella reimagined story.
Relationships: Evan Peters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. An Unexpected Invitation

Eleni's POV

"People don't write letters anymore. And they certainly don't write letters to me," Eleni Alford thought to herself as she flipped the cream-colored envelope over and over in her hands. It was a good quality paper. She could tell as she ran her fingers over its smooth surface. The postmark was from her hometown in Montana, a place she had left behind years ago. Eleni's mother had remarried and started a new family when Eleni was a freshman in high school. They had not spoken since Eleni packed her belongings into her old Honda Accord and headed to California.

"It is going to be bad news," Eleni thought. "If I open this and read it, I will have to act on it. I should throw it in the trash, unopened."

Instead, she flipped it a few more times. She bent it slightly. It felt like there might be a card inside; it felt too stiff to be a paper letter.

Eleni sat back in her leather armchair and slowly tapped the envelope against her palm as she stared out the back patio at her expansive back yard. She watched the ducks chase each other off the end of her private dock and across the lake.

She looked back down at the letter. If she tossed it away, her life continued unchanged. If she opened it, her life would be changed. Maybe in a small way. Maybe in a big way. But changed for certain.

Eleni walked to the kitchen and stepped on the pedal that caused the trashcan lid to pop open. She tossed the envelope in, where it crinkled against the empty plastic liner. Eleni let the lid bang shut, and that was the end of that.

She went to her office and powered up her computer to continue working on her portion of the script for what would hopefully become her next hit series. Eleni worked steadily for several hours, only pausing to say hello to her housekeeper Greta when she popped her head in the office door to let Eleni know she was making lunch.

Eleni saved her work and stood up and stretched. She followed the delightful smell of bacon, anticipating that Greta was making BLTs and vegetable soup. Eleni wasn't disappointed until she saw a cream-colored card lying face down on the table next to a thick BLT piled high with crisp bacon and juicy red tomatoes, and a steaming hot bowl of soup, on the island where Eleni sat on a barstool to eat lunch.

"Greta, what is that?" Eleni asked with annoyance in her tone. When Greta turned from her post in front of the sink where she was washing dishes, Eleni pointed to the card.

"Oh, that was in your trashcan, unopened. It looked important, so I opened it for you; I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind," Eleni thought. But Greta was such a sweetheart, more like a friend than a servant, so Eleni bit her tongue. She turned the card over, unaware that Greta was watching her furtively from the corner of her eye.

"Oh wow," Eleni whispered, her eyebrows rising as her eyes took in a name she hadn't seen in years. Greta gave up all pretense and hurried over, full of curiosity.

"What? What is it?" Greta asked, drying her hands on her apron.

Eleni stared at the card, lost in a memory from another lifetime. "Hmm? Oh. Greta. It's an invitation." Eleni set the card down and daintily sipped her soup, unaware of the flood gates of matronly curiosity she just opened until she became aware of a rhythmic tapping that intruded on her thoughts. She looked up to see Greta staring at her with a frown that spoke of frustration, but her mouth was slightly curled up in amusement. It was a look peculiar to Greta and one that Eleni had seen many times in the ten plus years that she had been in Eleni's employment. Greta stopped tapping her fingers.

"What kind of invitation, Eleni?"

"It's nothing. A wedding invitation. I was engaged a long time ago in Montana."

Greta's jaw fell open slightly at this revelation, but she didn't interrupt.

"Apparently, the man I was engaged to lives here in California. It's strange; I called off the engagement because I was determined to move here, and he didn't want to leave Montana. So anyway, he is getting married, and he invited me to the reception."

"That seems odd for him to invite you."

"It does? Well, at any rate, I am not going."

"Why not?!"

Eleni held up the invitation. "He is marrying Emma Roberts, that means there will be all sorts of big names at this..." She reread the invitation, "Masquerade ball. There's a pretentious thing to have at a wedding reception. Sounds like something Emma would come up with." Eleni said snarkily."

"A masquerade ball...no one would know who you were. You could be anyone."

Eleni chewed her sandwich and sipped her soup while she pondered this. "That might be fun."

Eleni thought about it a bit more. "I'll go. On one condition."

"And what is that?" Greta asked, frowning.

"You help me pick out a dress and a mask."

Greta beamed with happiness, a big smile on her apple-cheeked face. "Gladly!"

Author's Note:

I like Cinderella stories, and so this story is a reimagining of that timeless story and my first try at writing fanfiction. I thought it would be cool to try my hand at a different type of genre, and I have had a lot of fun writing it and finding beautiful pictures and songs to go with it. I hope you like the story so far; please read on; the next chapter is told from Evan's POV.


	2. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓦𝓮𝓭𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan meets a mystery woman at the masquerade ball and they hit it off.

Evan's cell phone rang, playing the special ringtone that let him know that Ashley was calling. "I'm going to have to delete that ringtone, sometime soon," Evan thought.

"I have stomach flu," Ashley said over the phone, sounding miserable. "Sorry to bail on you at the last minute."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to go anyway. Do you want me to come over and take care of you, sweetheart?" Evan quietly palmed his forehead as the words slipped out. "Why did I say that?! I sound desperate!" He thought.

Ashley laughed. "Aw, you are too good for me. But Dom is here."

Evan let out a sigh of relief, thinking, "It sounds like she is well taken care of--good."

"Ok, sweetheart, go rest and feel better," he said.

Evan clicked the end button and put his phone back on the coffee table. He sighed as he kicked his feet up on the table, crossing them at the ankle, then leaned back with one arm behind his head as he clicked on the large screen tv that took up the entire wall across from the black leather couch he sat on.

He clicked through several channels with disinterest until he found a movie that sounded good: 'A Babysitters Guide to Monsters'

He left it on pause while he got up and did a fair Tom Cruise impression and slid across the shining wood floor in his sock-clad feet. He felt a little silly, clowning even when no one was around to see it. As he rummaged in the fridge for butter, his mind wandered to thoughts of Emma's wedding. They had gotten over each other a long time ago, but it occurred to him that she would likely be angry at him if he pulled a no-show to her wedding. His elated mood at having a night to himself with popcorn and the latest horror flick deflated a bit. He shut the stainless steel fridge door and tossed the butter onto the black marble counter.

"Emma is such an industry darling, it wouldn't be good for her to start bashing him to anyone who would listen. And if he pulled a no-show, that is exactly what she will do. Going to the wedding alone, and the masquerade ball afterward, alone, seems like the lesser of two evils." He thought, resigning himself to having to go out and buy a fancy mask for the masquerade.

"Thanks for bailing on me, Ashley," he thinks, with annoyance, followed by guilt.

"She probably really is sick with the flu, I can't blame her."

He opened the browser on his phone and started hunting for a masquerade mask. "Wow, that one looks distinct," he thought, clicking on a picture of one that resembled a tragedy clown mask, only this one wore a smile. It was white, with blue paint around the eyes, and a red dot on the nose, each cheek, and red around the mouth. "Perfect." He bought it and chose overnight shipping.

A few days later

Evan sat in the front during the wedding ceremony; at the last moment before he found his seat, he grabbed Taissa and made her sit next to him so it wouldn't look like he was there without a date. "Lord knew how the media could spin that one." The wedding was beautiful and Emma looked beautiful in her dress. It looked like a fairy tale dress, with a huge, full skirt. Evan couldn't tell what it was covered with, but it looked like snow-white leaves or feathers. "Probably not feathers," Evan thought, accidentally letting out a laugh. Taissa turned and glared at him, "Shush!" before turning back to watch the ceremony. He hoped no one else had heard it, but he didn't look around to see. He kept his eyes glued to the bride and groom instead. 

"Emma looks beautiful. I'm glad she finally found someone to make her happy." That didn't keep him from feeling a pang of sadness as he watched her exchange vows with her groom.

"I'm getting a big glass of wine, or whatever they serve, at the reception." He thought to himself.

Eleni's POV

"Emma's wedding is beautiful," Eleni thought from her seat in the back of the packed cathedral. The pews were comfortable, thanks to the plush padding that ran the length of the pew. She smoothed the skirt of the sparkling dress she wore. She and Greta had visited several shops before finding it at a tiny boutique on a narrow side-street. Eleni had never heard of the shop before, Greta had found it somehow, it was called The Lucky Pumpkin, or something like that.

Eleni looked around at the elegant decor. The church was decorated in a sweet-smelling profusion of white roses and purple Calla lilies. The pews were each covered with a white cloth, and a white runner ran the length of the center aisle. At the front of the church was an arching trellis wrapped in more white roses.

Eleni could see the bridesmaids lined up on the left side of the arch, dressed in white and purple bridesmaid's dresses, and the tuxedoed groomsman lined up on the right opposite the bridesmaids. Eleni reluctantly gazed at her former fiance, and Emma's soon to be husband. Eleni had not seen him in years. His gaze was turned toward the door of the church, waiting for Emma to appear. Eleni cringed and tried to sink into the seat, uncomfortable with the thought of him making eye contact and recognizing her. "I should have worn my masquerade mask," she thought. "That's ridiculous," she chided herself. "If I was sitting here wearing a mask, when no one else is, would really make him notice me." She shook her head at her own silly thought. "I am not taking it off, though, when I get to the masquerade ball. It is a half-mask, only covering the top half of my face, so I will be able to eat and drink while I'm wearing it."

He looked rugged, his tanned skin had the look of a lot of time spent in the sun. His dark hair was neatly slicked back. "He looks good in a tux," Eleni thought ruefully. Memories came flooding back, things Eleni didn't want to remember. Happy memories of dating in highschool, then the bitter memory of the last time she had seen him when she called off the engagement and told him she was leaving Montana. Eleni had never told him why.

The woman seated in front of the organ started playing 'Here Comes The Bride'. The church doors opened, and Eleni turned around, along with everyone else, to watch Emma enter, escorted by her father Eric. Emma looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Her veil was clipped to the back of her hair, which cascaded in loose waves. The train of her dress flowed behind her as she made her way down the aisle to where her groom was waiting.

Eleni waited until they were almost finished exchanging vows, then she slowly and quietly slipped out the side door, hoping no one would notice. It wasn't likely they would, as everyone's focus was on the ceremony at the front of the church.


	3. 𝓜𝓪𝓼𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓻𝓪𝓭𝓮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches back and forth between Evan's and Eleni's POV.

Evan's POV

Evan walked into the huge ballroom of the hotel where the reception was being held. Long tables covered with white clothes were set up around the edges of the room, leaving plenty of room for dancing in the center of the room. There were several people seated at the tables, most of them already wearing their masks. "Well, I'm not out of place, wearing mine, then," Evan thought. He looked around and quickly spotted a group of his friends, all seated together at one table. He walked over to them, his shiny shoes clicking on the polished marble floor. When he got to their table, there was a ritual of shoulder smacks, fistbumps and hand slaps as the group of guys welcomed him.

When one of the waiters set a dinner plate in front him, Evan took off his mask and put it on the table in front of him, so he could eat and drink. Dinner consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. The vegetables were generously buttered and sprinkled with some kind of spices. They were delicious, and the steak was juicy and perfect.

After dinner, the band started playing, and Emma and her new husband took to the dance floor in the middle of the room and danced their first dance as a married couple. 

"Well boys," Andy spoke up. "Let's do some shots and find some ladies to dance with. That sounded good to Evan and the other guys, so they made a beeline for the bar and cheered each other on doing a couple of flaming Dr. Pepper shots each. The band started playing an upbeat song, and Evan put his mask back on and went to find a single lady to dance with.

The band started playing an upbeat song, and Evan put his mask back on and went to find a single lady to dance with   
Eleni's POV

Eleni got up from her seat in the farthest corner from the door. "It might have been intended as a slight on her part," Eleni thought, "But I am glad Emma put me at the table furthest from the door, it makes it that much easier to avoid attention from the bride or groom."

Eleni was feeling a bit of anxiety about being here. "I should go mingle, it will seem strange to people if I don't," she thought. "I need a drink."

She spotted a bar not far away along the back wall and made a beeline for it. She recognized Evan Peters and a group of his rowdy friends. She considered saying hello to them, she knew Evan from a couple of episodes of AHS that she had helped write the script for. The group did not stick around long though, just tossed back some flaming shots and disappeared into the crowd of people who were beginning to fill the dance floor. 

"That's a good idea; a couple of shots sound good to me too," she thought. Eleni waved a hand to catch the attention of one of the women behind the bar, and she ordered two shots from the choices listed on the whiteboard posted behind the bar: "I'll take an apple pie shot, and a caramel apple," Eleni said loudly so her voice would carry over the music.

"A good pick, these are delicious." The sweet and tart apple flavors blended well with the vodka. Each shot burned going down and made her cough a little, but it warmed her insides. Eleni didn't drink often, so she felt a buzz almost immediately. She turned and surveyed the room. Eleni rubbed her hands together, "Time to socialize."

Eleni danced a couple of dances with a few complete strangers, carefully avoiding her former fiance. She was having a lot of fun. Eleni was currently dancing with one of her fellow writers from AHS, Marty West. He was a gossip, and as he and Eleni danced, he whispered a funny story in her ear about a couple dancing near them. His story made Eleni laugh hysterically. Her laugh must have carried because the couple in question looked their way with curiosity on their faces. That only made Eleni and Marty laugh harder. 

"You are hilarious," Eleni told Marty. "We have to hang out again sometime. But right now, I am going to take a break, my feet are killing me in these shoes." Marty smiled and nodded, as he moved off to find a new dance partner.

Eleni wove her way through the dancers, back to the bar. She saw that Evan was there again, alone this time, leaning back against the bar, propped on his elbows. "That drink he's holding looks good," Eleni thought. "I'm going to ask him what it is."

Evan's POV   
Evan's POV

Evan was sweating in his tux and he decided it was time for him to take a break from dancing and get a drink. He peeled off his tuxedo jacket and draped it neatly over the barstool next to him. While he was waiting for the bartender to notice him, he looked up at the posters on the wall behind the bar. The posters had names and pictures of various drinks, and one caught his eye. "Casino Royale," he read silently to himself. "That sounds distinct."

The bartender stopped in front of him. "What is in the Casino Royale?" Evan asked, gesturing toward the poster. The bartender was wearing an ornate half-mask, and she smiled as she answered. "It has egg yolk, gin, lemon juice, and maraschino liqueur."

"Sounds interesting, I'll take one of those."

He watched her mix it and pour it into a glass. It resembled egg nog, and the bartender put a cherry on a stick in the drink before she handed it to Evan. He turned around and sipped it while he leaned against the bar and watched people dancing and laughing.

A woman's laughter reached his ears, it was a beautiful laugh and he looked around for its owner. Evan studied her, she was wearing a ball gown that hugged her lush curves in all the right places. It was black and covered with tiny diamonds that sparkled and made the dress look like it was created from the evening sky. The skirt draped lightly and swirled with her every movement. At the bottom, a light gray material peaked out from the top fabric, giving the dress the appearance of having light emanating from underneath. She wore cream-colored open-toed strappy heels, with a strap that circled and accentuated her shapely ankles. Her laughter floated to his ears again, it was unlike the fake polite laugh that most actresses affected, so it intrigued him and made him wonder who she was. Her mask covered her face so he couldn't make out her features, but she didn't look like a typical reed-thin actress.

Evan lost sight of her when a group of dancing coupled passed between him and her. He felt a pang of disappointment. "I'm going to go find her after I finish this drink," he thought.

It turned out that he wouldn't have to.

"What are you drinking?" a husky female voice purred next to his ear, warm breath tickling it.

As Evan turned to look at her, he caught a whiff of her perfume; raspberries and caramel. It smelled heavenly, and Evan unconsciously leaned forward slightly, toward her. It was the mysterious woman in the night sky dress. She looked even more attractive up close. She wore ruby red lipstick, which made an alluring contrast to her dusky olive skin. Evan could see her eyes through the openings in her mask, they were wide, gorgeously baby blue, ringed with lush lashes.

"It's a Casino Royale," He said, smiling at her as he answered her question.

"Mmm." She replied, turning to lean her forearms on the bar. Evan turned slightly too, keeping his focus on her. "Are they good, Mr. Bond?"

He laughed heartily. "Very good; It tastes like eggnog with top-shelf gin."

"Oh?" She said in that same husky tone that sent a shiver of desire through him. "I will have to find out for myself how it tastes."

Before Evan knew what she intended, she reached out and took his glass from his hand and took a small sip, keeping her gaze on him and licking the rim of the glass with the tip of her tongue, before handing it back to him. She smiled as she said, "You are right, delicious, I should get one."

Evan swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, and his dress pants felt tight. He took a long drink, turning the glass so his lips touched the same place on the glass where hers had been. He watched a pretty blush creep across her cheeks. He offered the glass to her, which she accepted and sipped delicately, then turned and set the glass on the bar.

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He took her hand in his. She had long elegant fingers, oval nails painted the same shade of burgundy as her lipstick.

They found an open place on the dance floor and she draped her arms over his shoulders as he put one of his hands on her waist and the other on her back. Her dress was open-backed, so he could feel the warm silkiness of her skin under his fingertips. Her body heat warmed his other hand which rested against her hip. Evan dipped his head, pressing his cheek against her hair and inhaling the intoxicating scent of her perfume. The song ended, but Evan didn't want to let her go.

He kept a grip on her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Have you seen the terrace?" He asked.

She shook her head, making her dark curls dance on her shoulders. He quickly turned and put his tux jacket back on. "Let's go then," he said, as he put his arm around her and steered her through the double doors onto a balcony with a few benches scattered around, and which looked out over the lake. The air was cool and sweet, and a light breeze was blowing off the water and gently teasing their hair.

"This is a beautiful night." The mystery woman said as she rested her hands on the railing and looked out over the water. Evan looked at her as he moved to stand at her side. He looked out, after a moment, and took in the scenery. It was beautiful, the moon was full and huge in the sky, and the stars twinkled like diamonds. It didn't compete with the woman at his side, he thought as he moved closer to her.

He ached to touch her, and couldn't resist stroking her cheek, delighting in the feel of its softness. She lifted her face to his, drawing him in. He cupped her cheek and lowered his head to taste her ruby lips. A jolt of hot electricity flashed through him at the contact and he moaned in pleasure as he increased the pressure the slightest degree, feeling her breath quicken in response. She parted her lips slightly and he took the opening and lightly probed with the tip of his tongue, before pulling her harder against her, rubbing his hardness against her, wanting her to feel how much she was affecting him.

She moaned and he slid his tongue fully into her mouth, tasting fine wine and traces of sweet rum. He tangled one strong hand in her hair, not wanting this kiss to ever end.

Somehow he managed to pull away long enough to fetch his room key from his wallet. He grinned with a smile which he knew was irresistible and with a mischievous wink, slipped the key card into her bodice, sliding it between her warm silky breasts. "Come to my room later, please," he nearly begged. He slipped out, heading for the elevator, slipping through the shadows at the perimeter of the room, as he was hard as a rock and he knew it would be obvious for anyone who looked at him for any longer than a few seconds.

When Evan got to his room using his duplicate key card, he immediately regretted his actions. "What was I thinking? This woman is a complete stranger." He thought. "Ok, I am done drinking for the night." He ran his hands over his hair, feeling like he had made a fool of himself, as he was not one to hook up with strangers. He was still aroused though. "It must be that drink," he mused. He kicked his shoes off, draped his jacket over the chair, and reclined on the bed, with his arms folded behind his head. He watched the ceiling fan spin for a few minutes. "She isn't coming. I need to take a cold shower or something."

He rolled to his feet and started peeling off the white button-down shirt, cummerbund, and tuxedo pants. "I really hate tuxedos," he thought. That was the reason he didn't own one--this one was a rental.

Evan had stripped down to his underwear, hung the tux in the closet, and was headed to the shower when he heard the lock click on his hotel room door. The door opened before he had time to react.

Eleni's POV

After Evan had slipped her his room key and left her standing on the terrace, her first thought had been "No way! I can't sleep with someone I work with. That is not me." 

"But that kiss though!"

"We are both adults, and it has been such a long time, for me. Why shouldn't I?" Eleni turned and headed for the elevator before she could sober up and think about what a mistake this might turn out to be.

Evan's POV

Evan watched her step through the door, closing it silently behind her, and just stand watching him.

"Wow, I wasn't sure you would show. "Would you like a drink, another Royale, maybe?" He offered politely.

She shook her head no, and closed the distance between them, gracefully removing her dress as she did so. She was completely nude underneath, and Evan drank in the sight of her. High perky breasts and rounded hips that begged for his touch. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him and started unbuckling his belt while he went to work unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He reached up to help her take off her mask, as he had already cast his in the pile of clothes on the floor, but she covered his hands with hers and pulled them down. "I want to leave it on, it will make it more exciting."


	4. 🔥 𝓝𝓸 𝓡𝓮𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓼 🔥

Eleni's POV

🔥#Smut 🔥

🔥 #Sex scenes 🔥

She had to keep the mask on, remain a stranger to him. She couldn't do this as just herself, Eleni, this way was better. Eleni had already drunk several drinks before stealing Evan's mojito, so her judgment might be flawed, but this way, they could go back to their lives in the morning and forget this ever happened. She knew Evan's bad-boy reputation well, and she was sure this was hardly his first one-night stand. If he even remembered her in the morning, he wouldn't care about knowing who she really was. Tonight though, they were just two horny people, and Eleni was going for it.

"You are so hot," Eleni said, and she ran her hands over his chest. He sat up, and she helped him peel off his shirt and add it to the pile of both of their clothes on the floor next to the bed. 

"Lay back, handsome," She said, pushing him down on his back again. "I got this." She pulled his shoes and pants off, gratefully to see that he had gone commando, as he had. 'Speaking of commando,' Eleni thought, and she gazed at his huge cock with appreciative anticipation.

She slowly planted kisses on him, starting at the side of his neck and working her way down his chest and stomach. Eleni took her time, teasing him by moving her head so that the locks of her hair slid across his stomach, tickling him. She glanced up at him through her hair and met his gaze as he squirmed with pleasure. His sexy mouth was parted slightly, and his brown eyes burned with desire. Eleni chuckled to herself, having fun. She moved lower on the bed, longing to taste him.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his manhood and closed her lips around the tip, swirled in tongue around the tip. Evan moaned and jerked his hips, arching his neck and closing his eyes. Eleni felt the throbbing of blood rushing to his cock, making it even harder. She sucked and moved her head up and down as his hips jerked up and down in response. She felt the throbbing get stronger and knew it was time to stop before he exploded. 

Evan rolled to his side, grabbing her waist and pulling her against his body. He kissed her throat and then lowered his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Eleni was already turned on, and the feel of his hot and wet mouth on her body nearly drove her wild. It was her turn to moan in pleasure. She ran her hands over him his skin, wanting to touch every inch of him. She trembled as he rolled her onto her back and moved his body between her legs, gently nudging her to open them. 

"Evan!" She sobbed his name as she trembled with anticipation and reveling in the feel of his huge hands roaming up and down her body. She thrilled to the feel of the strength of his body, his weight on top of her. He pushed himself up for a moment, bearing most of his weight on his knees and one elbow. Eleni felt a pang of disappointment at losing his body against hers, but her disappointment was short-lived. She felt the stroke of his manhood against the aching place between her legs, and then he slid inside her with one perfect movement, and she arched and gasped in ecstasy. 

She squeezed the hard muscles of his back and then moved her hands lower, gripping his butt, squeezing and pulling him deeper inside her. Fire and ice and electricity assailed her, radiating from the place where their bodies were joined, becoming one, as he began to stroke and move inside her. Rational thought ceased, and she became a bundle of sensation as the pleasure built with each thrust of him. She grabbed him tighter, her life raft in the ocean of pleasure, and cries broke from her throat. It was so perfect. 

She did not think it could be better, but then he slid his hands under her and tilted her pelvis up slightly. This made his cock penetrate her deeper than it had before, and she muffled her scream of pleasure in his thick shoulder as she dug her nails into his back at the heightened intensity threatening to shatter her from the inside out. She caught his rhythm and cried his name over and over, and they moved as one. She felt her climax building, and she wanted it never to end, even as she pressed onward.

Evan's muscles tightened and stood out against his skin, shiny with sweat. His thrusts changed and became harder and deeper, and each one hit that button deep within. She spread her legs wider and met each downwards thrust of his; their bodies crashed together in a fiery symphony, punctuated by their mingled moans and cries. Finally, their crescendo came at the same moment, and they arched as one, the throbbing hot climax of each heightening and extending that of the other. They clung to each other in trembling, sweat-sheened exhaustion as they slowly came down from the heights of heaven. 

His weight was pressing her down, but she barely felt it and kept her arms around him, wanting to keep him where he was, and inside her, for the rest of her life. He may have had the same thought because as their breathing slowed to normal, she became aware that he had hardened again inside her. He raised himself on his elbows and looked down at her warily. 

"How do you feel?"

She knew what he really wanted to know, and his caring question moved her. She didn't respond with words but instead gripped his hips tightly with her thighs and pressed her lips against his shoulder as they began to rock together in renewed passion. It was going to be a long night.


	5. 𝓜𝓪𝓷𝔂 𝓡𝓮𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓼

Eleni POV

Eleni woke to the sunlight burning through her closed eyelids and the pebble impact sound of the shower running in the bathroom behind her. She rubbed her head and then squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the memories of the previous night came back to her. Her body felt sore but good. She stretched to work out the stiffness in her limbs. Her eyes opened wide with a horrible thought, and she hurriedly felt her face, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the mask. Good, it had not come off during the night. She heard the shower shut off and decided it was time to leave, before any uncomfortable morning after questions could be asked that she didn't want to answer. She rolled out of the bed and quickly pulled the dress over her head, snatched up her shoes and purse, and fled barefoot out the door before Evan came out of the bathroom. 

Evan POV

Evan walked out of bathroom with a towel around his waist and started to say something to his companion only to look around and realize he was alone in the hotel room. His good mood started to plummet, then dropped further as he started to walk around the bed scoop up the clothes he wore last night, and he stepped on something hard which dug painfully into the arch of his foot. "Ouch! Damn!"

He sat down on the end of the bed and pulled his ankle across the top of his other leg and examined the bottom of his foot. There was a diamond earring imbedded there. Evan pulled it out, seeing that it left an indentation behind, but it wasn't bleeding, at least.

He hobbled over to the pile of clothes and laid them neatly over the bed where they appeared hopelessly wrinkled. He looked around everywhere for the mate to the diamond earring but he didn't find it.

He was angry at himself. One night stands weren't his thing; they were never worth it, and this looked to be no exception.

Evan held the earring in his palm and examined it. It looked like good quality, and if she was on the guest list, she worked in the industry. He remembered her curves, not typical for an actress and he hadn't recognized her, so she probably wasn't an actress. Evan's mind worked through the possibilities as he toyed with the earring.

She couldn't be an assistant, or she wouldn't be able to afford these earrings, nor would a lowly assistant have scored an invite to Emma Roberts' wedding.

"She might be a producer, or a writer, or a makeup artist." The last one was the most likely.

Emma would be able to tell him who the mystery woman was. He grabbed up the phone and started to punch in her number, but then he face palmed his forehead. Emma was on her honeymoon. He put the phone down. He was going to have to wait at least a week to find out mystery woman's identity. He knew Emma, if he called during her honeymoon to ask about a makeup artist, she would refuse to tell him out of pure spite.

If mystery woman was a screenwriter, maybe some of the other screenwriters he knew, might be able to identify her.

He heard through the grapevine that Eleni Alford was working on a script that sounded interesting. He had planned to call her anyway about the script, he would ask her about mystery woman while he was at it.

He dialed her number but it went to voicemail. Strange, Eleni worked from home, and she always took his calls, even when she was screening, she had said so last time he was talked to her.

Evan decided just to swing by her house. He put on his wrinkled suit with a wrinkled nose and grimace. 'I'll go home and change first,' he thought.


	6. 𝓞𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝓨𝓸𝓾

Eleni's POV

Eleni watched Evan's name and number blink on her cellphone screen for the third time, and once again let it go to voicemail. She assumed he had somehow figured out that he was the mystery woman from last night. She didn't want to talk to him because she had no clue what to say. They were going to have a conversation eventually if he had figured out her identity, but it was going to be a painfully embarrassing conversation and Eleni did not want to have it today. 

Eleni went back to working on the screenplay for a romantic comedy. A few minutes later she heard voices coming down the hall, one was Greta's and the other sounded like...Oh no.

It was too late, and she felt like a trapped animal. Evan walked into her office. "Hey, Eleni, sorry to drop in, but you haven't been answering your phone. I had a couple of quick questions, it won't take long. I heard you were working on a new script, I wanted to know if I can take a look when it is done."

"Oh, yeah. Of course," Eleni stammered, feeling confused and unsure of herself.

"You are the best." Evan grinned at her, and Eleni felt the butterflies loosed in her stomach. 

"There was a woman at the masquerade last night," Evan started to explain.

"Masquerade?" Eleni tried her best to sound clueless, but her voice came out squeaky.

"Yeah, Emma had a masquerade ball at her wedding reception. Are you alright? Your face looks red."

"Oh, well, stomach thing, but I'm fine."

Evan grimaced in sympathy. "Sorry. I will get out of here, then. I was hoping you might be able to help me find out the identity of this one woman who was there, but I can find out some other time. I hope you feel better." With that, he walked out the door again.

Eleni just stared after him. 'Was he toying with her?' she thought. 'No,' she realized. He would have no reason to.

Eleni was relieved that he hadn't recognized her, but she felt inexplicably angry too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and it is still a work in progress. I welcome feedback.
> 
> I like Cinderella stories, and so this story is a reimagining of that timeless story and my first try at writing fanfiction. I thought it would be cool to try my hand at a different type of genre, and I have had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you like the story so far; please read on; the next chapter is told from Evan's POV.


End file.
